Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 3.5 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown, and 4.76 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. During the same storm, 13.1 inches of snow fell in Kevin's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Jessica's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Jessica's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Jessica's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${4}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Gabriela's town received 1.26 inches more rain than Jessica's town.